Bella's Realization
by Miss Snazzy
Summary: Bella has realized something important about what she wants. Now, she'll just have to work up the courage to ask for it. A story about love, told in rhyme.
1. Carlisle

**Author's Notes: This is going to be a different story from what I usually write. For one thing, it will be written with a rhyme scheme and therefore, the chapters will be very short. However, I'm hoping the content will make up for that.**

Bella's Realization  
><em>Carlisle<em>

Bella ventured into Carlisle's office one night  
>Finding nothing but medical texts in sight<br>Confidence waning, a moment less spur  
>That when he finally caught her<br>She posed him a question  
>About indigestion<br>And blushed ruthlessly at her own slight

Her heartbeat was frantic, she couldn't breathe  
>Carlisle knew of course, he was intrigued<br>He inquired about what she needed  
>She looked down, defeated<br>And feigned stupidity  
>Much to Carlisle's pity<br>Running before he knew to beg her not to leave

...


	2. Emmett

**Author's Notes: I've been snickering like crazy while writing these. I'd love to get some feedback.**

Bella's Realization  
><span>_Emmett_

...

It was time for Part B, she thought with a sigh  
>She hoped this one would not end in a cry<p>

...

Her head ducked as she pursued her shame  
>Bella entered the house, calling his name<br>It took not a moment, he appeared right quick  
>With an army of jokes for his Bella shtick<br>She tried not to get annoyed—a lost cause  
>As he continued to insult, giving no pause<br>On her weakening heart, her outburst—she'll blame

"I was trying to tell you that I love you, Emmett  
>So kiss me goddamn it!<br>I'm tired of jokes, let's do that instead  
>Or I'll find a way to bash in your head!"<br>Emmett was stunned  
>Bella had to run<br>Still he noticed her cheeks—they were wet

...


	3. Jasper

**Author's Notes: I really want to thank those of you who have reviewed. (And even the silent ones).**

Bella's Realization  
><span>_Jasper_

...

Third time's the charm—or so they say  
>Or perhaps her heart would be broken for the third time that day<br>...

He sensed her anxiety before she meant to make her presence known  
>Her intentions, he wondered, for they were alone<br>She tried to hide herself, her eyes downcast  
>Her face lighting up, her heart beating fast<br>He tried not to think  
>About how easily he could drink<br>And make her heart mirror his own

She took a deep breath, her demeanor defeated, but resolved  
>She began to project—he knew she felt flawed<br>Yet a new feeling washed over him  
>A subtle devotion<br>His venom began to pool  
>He remained still—he knew the rule<br>So he watched her slowly die—thinking he must be appalled

...


	4. Bella

**Author's Notes: I have no idea how far I'll be taking this. Lmao.**

Bella's Realization  
><span>_Bella_

There was nothing left now, she thought with a cry  
>Feeling so worthless, ready to die<br>How could she continue?  
>Now that they knew<br>They'd hate her for sure  
>Rosalie's ire, she'd definitely incur<br>She wonders why Edward suggested she even try

Bella spent hours laying in bed  
>Nursing a broken heart, burying her head<br>That when she felt the mattress dip  
>A surprise squeak did slip<br>Quickly morphed into horror  
>At the sight of her pallor<br>Her knowing gaze weighing upon her like lead

...


	5. Alice

Bella's Realization  
><span>_Alice_

As she sat up, Bella tried not to let her gaze stray  
>Rejection made it hard—she felt it the most on this day<br>There was no way she couldn't know  
>Yet no anger, did her expression show<br>She always did her best, Little Alice  
>With a smile on her face—no hint of malice<br>Knowing Bella's intentions were not to betray

"Bella, of course they were shocked  
>But not because of your words, or the desires you kept locked<br>We all love you Bella—that you should know  
>Yet you ran, expecting them to say no<br>You're good for Edward—we all know it's true  
>But didn't you ever think, that we might want you too?"<br>Bella was speechless—at Alice's confession she only balked

...

**Author's Note: So yes, it's a poly story. I have at least one more chapter, but I might write more. I kind of wanted to see Bella encounter the boys again, now that she has come to her second realization—they want her too. I know this chapter suggests it, but I'm not sure there'll be any slash.**


	6. Edward

Bella's Realization  
><em>Edward<em>

Edward watched his beloved with a smile on his face  
>Listening to her heartbeat quicken as she encountered some far off place<br>He thought over her actions  
>And frowned at the lack of satisfaction<br>She was his, that much they both knew  
>But that didn't mean that they couldn't love others too<br>That was why he encouraged her when he realized they had similar tastes

He should probably be jealous, and he was in a way  
>But it was far less than the rewards that their sharing would pay<br>Bella was a member of their family, but soon also the coven  
>Besides, Alice had shown him the future—these events already woven<br>Yet despite her assurances, he knew Bella was done  
>Rejection had broken her confidence, her insecurities had won<br>So he slipped out the window, ready to proposition his brothers for the second time that day

...

**Author's Note: This **_**might**_** be the end. Probably not, though. Updates will come slower now (if at all) as I work out how deep I want to head into this story.**


End file.
